The Urge to Kill Kevin Lynch
by Insanepants
Summary: Derek Morgan has been having some strange urges lately...


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds (sadly) nor do I own Nickelback's Just For (but if I did I'd be rich… Oh how nice that would be).

This is my first song fic, and my first Criminal Minds fic, so please go easy on me. Also, per usually for me, this has had no one beta it. I know, I know, I'm looking for someone. Let me know if there is anything I need to address.

When his Baby Girl first started dating Kevin Lynch, Derek Morgan was happy for her. Penelope deserved all the happiness in the world and if Lynch did that, who was he to complain? Right? Then Morgan began to realize that his Baby Girl was slowly changing the way she talked to him, how much she hung out with him and the rest of the team, how she even hugged him, and that didn't sit well with Morgan.

Morgan knew Lynch was to blame, but why did Morgan have the sudden urge to Kill Kevin Lynch whenever he saw Lynch near HIS Baby girl?

I want to take his eyes out

Just for looking at you

Yes I do

And I want to take his hand off

Just for touching you

Yes I do

The urge to rip Lynch on to pieces wasn't the only new urge Morgan was having either. Every time he saw Penelope he wanted to hold her until everything else melted away. When he called her, he wanted to hear her answer with one of her classic flirtatious comments that almost had him blushing. When he was home alone, all he wanted was his Baby Girl there with him, doing all kinds of naughty things with those luscious red lips of hers… Crazy right? Yeah, that's what he thought.

That was until Lynch broke up with Penelope.

And I want to rip his heart out

Just for hurting you

And I want to break his mind down

Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do

Morgan was there for his Baby Girl, even though Pen never told him why Lynch broke up with her. Though a few days later, when Morgan saw Lynch with a petite brunette, he thought he had a pretty good idea why things didn't work out. Morgan, though angry, was actually ecstatic for a chance with his Baby Girl. He started by just being there. At her house with a movie and Ice cream, or at her office with a new fun pen, or just being on the phone during a case, doing everything in his power to cheer her up. After weeks of waiting and bidding his time, Morgan finally asked Penelope out. Anywhere she wanted, just the two of them, their first official date. It was perfect.

After a month of dating, the only people who knew were the team and Strauss because they didn't want to deal with the "scandal" and rumors. Things were great! That is until Morgan heard Lynch talking to one of his tech friends. Lynch has broken up with the brunette, and couldn't find anyone else, so he was planning on asking Penelope out again. Lynch thought she was still available, and he was horny, so why not date her until he found somebody new, somebody better? Not like she has anyone, right?

And I want to make him regret

Life since the day he meet you

Yes I do

And I want to make him take back

All that he took from you

Yes I do

Morgan was having that urge to kill Kevin Lynch again. After Lynch had broken up with Penelope, Morgan hadn't given him another thought, but this little punk was talking about HIS Baby Girl and that was just unacceptable. He knew where Lynch and his buddies had their weekly guy night, a little bar that had a band and just enough space to make Lynch suffer.

While he didn't tell Penelope what he had heard, he gave vague details to J.J. so she could help pick out the best red dress for his Baby Girl to wear during the breaking of Kevin Lynch. Getting Penelope dressed up and looking like the goddess she is wasn't difficult, getting her to the bar, no problem, getting her to dance though, that was the challenge. But soon they were on the floor. Anyone looking at them couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

Penelope's back was to Lynch when Morgan caught his eye. Still looking straight at Lynch, Morgan caught his Baby Girl's lips with his and kissed her with all he had, letting all of his love for her show through the connection. Lynch turned to the bar keep and ordered a shot. Morgan took his girl home.

And I want to rip his heart out

Just for hurting you

And I want to break his mind down

Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do

A few days later, Penelope let it slip that Lynch had come by her office to try and get back together. Apparently he didn't get the message was all Morgan could think. Two floors later, he was ready to clear up any doubts Lynch had. He very plainly told Lynch to stay away from his Baby Girl, and calmly told Lynch that he had learned some very creative ways to kill during his time with the BAU, and if Lynch didn't want a demonstration he would leave Penelope heck alone.

Lynch hasn't looked at Penelope since. Hmmm… Maybe he's brighter then he looks.

Morgan's urge to kill Kevin Lynch has lessened a great deal, however his urge to keep Penelope Garcia to himself, well that urge keeps growing.

And I want to rip his heart out

Just for hurting you

And I want to break his mind down

Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do, yes I do


End file.
